


Tu Eres Mi Sol

by ofEmeraldStars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, First Kiss, M/M, Set after S1, so the betrayal still happened, well the word daylighter isn't actually used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofEmeraldStars/pseuds/ofEmeraldStars
Summary: Simon became a Daylighter and the first thing on his mind is Raphael.





	

“Raphael!” Simon called out as he burst through the hotel’s doors. “Raphael!!”

He appeared as usual, out of thin air, but by now Simon knew how to use his abilities, not perfectly, at least not yet. So, he saw him a moment before he materialized just a few feet in front of him, scowl in place.

“We might have overlooked your betrayal, fledgling, but that does not mean you can just burst in here whenever you please,” he said coolly.

Even the frosty tone of the clan leader in front of him didn’t deter Simon’s mood or need to share. He smiled widely and took a step closer ignoring the way Raphael’s shoulders tensed at the movement. 

“The sun. I can walk outside into the sun-” Raphael’s hand twitched at his words as if he wanted to reach out and stop him,”and it doesn’t hurt me!” Simon smiled brightly as he tried to make Raphael understand.

Raphael’s brows drew together as he stared at Simon in confusion. Alright, Simon had to admit that he didn’t exactly make any sense but he was just too excited to share the news, to let Raphael know that there was a way to feel the warmth of the sun on their skin again while being vampires.

“What,” Raphael asked even though it didn’t exactly sound like a question to Simon. Not at all.

“Magnus found a spell, and okay it’s not exactly _safe_ ,” Simon shrugged as if it didn’t bother him at all and Raphael rose a worried brow at his fledgling’s state of mind, ”but it worked! I can walk outside during the day without bursting into flames!” 

The bright smile never left his face and Raphael wondered if he knew that his fangs popped out from his excitement.

“And Magnus just found this spell and decided to try it out? On _you_?Even when you said it wasn’t completely safe?” he said trying to keep his voice calm as he cursed at their stupidity and at Simon’s luck that the spell didn’t go wrong.

Simon just waved a hand as if his own life was less important than sharing the news was.

“It wasn’t exactly planned and it might have been that he used the spell trying to save my life,” he mumbled, “but that doesn't matter! What matters is that there is a way for you to walk into the sunlight without dying!” Simon exclaimed and he didn’t understand why Raphael wasn’t as overjoyed as he was. Raphael has been a vampire for much much longer and Simon already missed the sun with his weeks of vampirism he couldn’t imagine how decades must feel like. 

Simon was also kind of surprised that after having stepped into the sunlight and surviving to tell about it, first thought was to tell Raphael about it. That he could see Raphael stand outside during the day, bathing in the light, making his tan skin glow. And _oh_. Now he understood. He has a _crush_ on Raphael. Well, that sure explains _some_ stuff. And now he was thankful that he didn’t feed too recently or he would be spotting a soft blush right then.

Realizing that he must have spaced out and that Raphael was staring at him with that _expression_. And damn, he hoped he didn’t miss too much of it with having zoned out with the realization that he had a crush on the clan leader this whole time. Raphael looked... hopeful but at the same time trying to push down the feeling and Simon _understood_. 

They didn’t know at first what the spell could actually do, it was a way to save him after managing to get injected with one of Valentine’s weird concoctions. Magnus searched that big white book for which he betrayed the clan in the first place and found a spell that could be able to remove the poison from his system even though that wasn’t exactly the spell’s purpose. Simon doesn’t remember much from that time as delirium took over. But after he recovered Magnus approached him cautiously and told him that after he looked into the spell a little more that it might have cured the part of the vampire virus that made it impossible for vampires to be in the sunlight without dying. 

Simon doesn’t have the best attention span so after Magnus said that he might be able to be outside during the day again he kind of zoned out about what else he talked about next. All he could think about next was that he needed to tell Raphael.

“I just had to tell you, Raphael. I missed the sun so much and it was just a few weeks, I can’t imagine how anything longer must be like. There might be a chance you need to be injected with some horrible poison first-” 

“What poison?! Simon what happened?” Raphael oh so rudely interrupted him.

“Just you know, fighting Valentine, boring stuff,” he shrugged with a sheepish grin. “Anyway! You need to try this, okay? We need to get Magnus right away and... “ Simon trailed off cause he couldn’t believe his eyes.

Raphael was smiling at him. Not a smirk or a grin but a genuine smile that crinkled up the corners of his eyes and _whoa_. Simon wouldn’t need any more sunny days if Raphael would always look at him with that smile. Raphael’s smile rivaled the sun. Simon felt like he stepped into the sunlight again after being deprived of it for so long.

So, he couldn’t exactly help himself as he took another step forward, the tips of their shoes touching, to reach up and take Raphael’s face between his hands, pressing their lips together softly. Simon felt him tense up under his touch and he pressed his fingers into the skin gently, brushing his lips over Raphael’s, as he hoped and _hoped_ that he didn’t just destroy the shaky friendship, even though Raphael might deny it, that was growing between them.

Just as Simon slowly started removing his hands and lips he felt a hand at his waist, holding onto him as lips followed his own in just as soft of a kiss as he just gave. He didn’t try to deepen it just slowly moving his lips against Raphael’s and when the kiss broke not long after Simon rested their foreheads together, eyes still closed as he tried to live in that moment for as long as possible.

“Simon,” Raphael whispered, breathed in the space between their lips and Simon hummed in reply. “Simon.”

He slowly opened his eyes only to stare into a pair of dark ones, but that didn’t scare him anymore, he lived in it, thrived in the dark corners of the world. Raphael’s dark eyes didn’t scare him because what he saw in them was the hope for a future, a future by his side together in the warmth of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> So since i'm not exactly fond of the daylighter plot and found it selfish that only Simon probably becomes one, well!!! This is my fix for that :D A lot of improvised lore for reasons. I know the blushing thing is a bit of a grey zone but for me if it's close to feeding i think a slight blush can be visible :)
> 
> Tu eres mi sol = You are my sun
> 
> ~ all mistakes are mine ~
> 
> Comments are cookies & kudos are love!


End file.
